


Desire

by Yukia92



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukia92/pseuds/Yukia92
Summary: Greg Lestrade's divorce has been finalized, but he does not know what life has in store for him





	1. Romance

I look up at the watch on the wall. It is well past midnight, and I am still in the Yard. I do not feel like going home to an empty house, where I would be nothing but utterly alone. My life had turned upside down when we separated, and even worse now when it was finally over. I had been to occupied with my work to even notice how miserable I had made her feel. It was not until I found out about her affair that I understood what I had done, and realized how much of a fool I had been. Then I met the older Holmes brother. The red haired man had more or less swept me of my feet. I can not get his gaze out of my head. It had felt as I had been electrified the moment our eyes met. Even remembering make me shiver. It has not even been a month since the separation, and I am fantasizing about some British government official, who on top of that is a man. I had not looked at men at all since high school, so even if it was not anything new that I can for men too, I do not think I ever have felt anything like it. My head hurts just by thinking about a new relationship, and even more so over the secrecy this kind of interaction would bring. I mean, this is a man in the British government we are talking about. I sigh as my phone starts ringing. At this time it has to be Sherlock, there is no doubt about it. I reach for my phone, a little bewildered to see a number I do not know. "Hello?" I answer with. "Detective inspector Lestrade. This is Mycroft Holmes". Shit, why the hell does he have to call now of all times. "Mr. Holmes, what can I do for you"? I ask, gripping tighter at the phone. His voice making me dizzy. "I was just driving past, and saw the light still on in you office". I'm waiting for his continuation, but it does not come, so I clear my throat, blushing a little as I ask; "Yes, I am still at the office. Is there anything you need?" I breath in, but I forget to let it out. "Yes, my dear detective inspector. I was wondering if you would like to have a late dinner with me". I keep staring at the wall in front of me, trying to get a grasp of what the man on the other end actually had said. "Uhm, I..." I can't finish, my head not following me. "Yes", I finally get out, letting out the breath I hadn't noticed I was holding. "That would be nice, I think it is about time for me to get out of here, so I would kindly take you up on that offer" I said trying not to sound too exited. "Marvelous. I am waiting outside" and with that he hung up on me. I look at the phone, trying too come up with a great explanation to myself about what just happened, but i can not. 

 

"so, detective inspector. Busy day?" He looks at me over the edge of his glass, my breath caught in my throat, I try to shake it off. "I, uh, It was long", I get out, cursing myself for that obvious statement, but Mycroft just smiles sympathetically. "I know the feeling", he says, giving me a dashing smile. If I haven't been sitting down, I think the floor would have caught me. I smile back as I return my attention to the pasta in front of me, trying to distance myself a bit. What is the odds for the man I am thinking about, calling me out of the blue and the invite me to dinner? He does not know, does he. Oh god, I am busted. That has to be it. I am sure that Mycroft has figured out that I find him attractive. I silently pray that Mycroft will not bring it up. "I heard that your divorce has been finalized", he said, glancing at me has he put some pasta into that delicious mouth. Wait! What am I thinking? This is Sherlock's brother. I can not think about him this way, so I give him a lazy smile. "Well, yes. 'bout a month ago", I say with a shrug. I take another bite of food, nearly choking at it when his foot swiftly brush against mine. "I am sorry. Long legs" he said while giving me a devilish smile. There was no way that was an accident. Is he testing me? That has to be it. He knows. I took a napkin, gently wiping the corners of my mouth, then looking him dead in the eye, flashing him my brightest smile. "I know the feeling", I said, observing him closely. There it is. A shadow in his eyes as they darkened. He is attracted to me to. I am going to use this to my advantage. But I can not move to fast, the I will lose it again. "But Mr. Holmes, can I ask what you are still doing out this late? Your work must be even harder than mine, so should you not sleep as much as you can?" I ask, holding his gaze. "Food always comes first", he say. But the expression in his eyes tell me it is not the food on the table he talks about. "Really?" I ask, leaning back in the chair, stretching my legs just a little bit, making sure he knows, but still not touching him. He leans forward, still smiling. " What are we without proper meals?" He ask in a whisper. The hair on my back is raising in pleasure from his voice. My god, what I would have felt if he was sitting beside me instead of in front of me. I shudder at the thought. A bit braver this time, I brush my leg against his ankle, making sure I catch his expression. Mycroft looks at me with amusement. "Quite bold, are we, detective inspector?" His voice is just so sexy. I smile back. " Greg, Mr. Holmes", I say, really hoping he will call me by my first name. A soft chuckle come from his lips as he slowly stretch his hand out, brushing a finger over mine. "And you know mine, _Greg_ ". My stomach turn at his words. A warmth I did not know existed engulf my body, and I am sure I am blushing. No one has ever called my name like that, and just as I thought, my name from his lips really sounded perfect. "Mycroft", I say in a low voice, and I gain a small laughter at my words.

 

" Mycroft, have you seen my keys?" I hear a laugh from the living room. "You are a detective, Greg. And you have misplaced your keys. Again", he say suddenly behind me. He put one hand around my waist from behind and drag me to his chest, holding up my keys with the other hand. "Why is it that every time you stay over, you can not remember where you let your keys, hm?" He puts a gentle kiss on my earlobe, making me shudder under his touch. "Mycroft", I mumble. "It is stuff like this that make me forget everything. Key, time and head", I say when he massage my hip. He plants a kiss on my neck. I can feel his smile on mu skin. "Well, I have planned to make sure you will forget everything about the outside world when you get home tonight", he say, tightening his grip on me, gaining a moan of approval from me. "You do not need to try very hard" I whisper. "I am very well aware of that my dear. Tonight, we will have dinner" his hand stroking over my hipbone. " Maybe a glass of wine", hand still moving, now getting dangerously close to my zipper. "Mycroft," I say in a tone lower than my usual. " If you keep going, I will never make it to work", I paused for a moment. " And neither will you". His hand stops, but he is clearly feeling the same as me, judging by the pressure on my backside. "And how do you plan to keep me away from work?" He purrs in my ear, making the fire in my stomach go wild. If this keeps going I will regret it, but it is so refreshing being with Mycroft. I reach up behind me, putting my hand in his auburn hair. "You are well aware that I am a cop. I would like seeing you getting out of these", I hold up some handcuffs with my free hand. "Really", he whisper and finally grabbing the part of me that is screaming for attention. I moan as he rubs the front of my pants, trying my best to keep my cool as he grinds up against me. "That's it!", I mutter, turning around to grab his hands. He was caught off guard for a moment, long enough for me to plant a passionate kiss on his lips, knowing well that there is now way either of us will get to work today.


	2. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg can't get Mycroft's body out of his head

No. There is no way I am doing this. I am at work. I should just forget my private life here. Images of last night keep swarming me. His white skin, the red hair and his adorable freckles. I think about them every time I can not see him, and it is frustrating. I am behaving like a teenage girl when Mycroft is involved. 2 weeks ago, he had shown up at a crime scene with Sherlock, and I could not get a normal sentence out. I am sure Sherlock too must have noticed, because he is always eyeing me, like he knows some kind of secret. But I am not surprised. It is Sherlock after all. If someone were to find out, it had to be him. I sigh, taking another glance at the wall. I just want to go home. Cuddling up at the couch, doing nothing. Well, rather than nothing, anything is better than all the files I have at my desk. I hate paperwork. That is what mostly keep me away from Mycroft. If you do not count all those darn business trips he always has. I sigh again. Donovan looking at me through the door, noticing my strange behavior. I know I have been acting weird lately, but I just can not help it. I think my affection for Mycroft has gone past the attraction point and on to something else. I think my feelings for him is useless. I am sure that the older Holmes just want someone he can spend lonesome nights with, not worrying about any form for commitment. I am scared that if he finds out, he will leave. I have never felt like this for anyone. Not even for my ex-wife. I have no other choice than pretending it is purely lust based. 

 

"You are awfully quiet tonight. Is there something on your mind?" I look up and see Mycroft's face, just inches away from mine. I almost jump out of the chair. "Mycroft!" I squeak. I had forgotten he was there, wallowing in my own self pity. I smile at him while I reply with; "No, it is just work. Lots of paperwork lately", I sighed. "I think I need a vacation soon". Mycroft put his hand on my cheek, smiling down at me. "Greg, we have been meeting each other for almost a year. I know when it is work". I swallow. I can not tell him that I love him. I just can not, so I sigh again. "When did you figure me out?" I just asked. He let a finger run across my lips. " Just after I found myself drawn more to you than I should", he says. That simple, but my head is not willing to process it properly, so I just stare blankly at him, like I had not heard what he said. I open my mouth to say something, but there is no sound. I have lost the ability to speak for the moment, as I keep looking him in the eyes, to search for any hints of lie. But there is none. There is only pure affection, and I swallow, breathing unevenly. "You can't be serious", I whisper, more to myself than to him. I think my eyes are tearing up, but I can not move, fixing my eyes at his lips, the at his eyes again. His eyes darkening with desire, lust and affection. My mouth goes dry as I reach for his cheek, a tear falling from my eyes. Just before out lips meet, I whisper longingly; "Do not ever leave me". Our lips meet, in a kiss so passionate that my legs would given in if I had not been seated. The hand that was not on my cheek, was grabbing me around the waist as he hoist me up from the floor, making way to the bed room. Not once breaking the kiss, and somewhere along the way, we have shed every single piece of clothing as we fall down on the bed, hands everywhere. I moan loudly under his warm touch, screaming his name. Trying to gain some composure, I get up on one elbow, breaking the kiss long enough to say; "I love you, Mycroft".

 

It has been almost 3 months since I confessed my feelings, and I have taken a long needed vacation. So has Mycroft. We are currently in Paris. City of wonders, if you ask me. There are so many things to see, so much to learn. But most of all, it is where we are. Mycroft is a totally different man with me, which makes me really happy. He lets me see new sides of him everyday, and I love it. When he said we were taking a vacation, I never thought it would be on our one year anniversary. Many people can not see it, but Mycroft is a very romantic and caring man. He has said it before, that caring is a disadvantage, but I mean that caring is the most important quality in a person. It defines them in a special way. I look over at Mycroft, who is still asleep. This is my favorite part. Looking at his sleeping face. This is also the only time I can adore those freckles that he hate so much. I do not see way. They are just so adorable. I let my eyes glide over all the parts of his skin that are not covered. Taking in the sight of every curve, every freckle, god I love this man. I reach out, letting my fingers glide over his back, feeling his warm skin. He shuffles a bit under the covers, but do not wake. I look back at his face, and find myself grinning. I am content. I feel like my life finally has become perfect. But I know that our little bubble will break when we get back to reality. With one last glance, I swing my feet of the bed, and as I am about to raise, his hands grab me by my waist, pulling me back down. "Leaving so soon?" He asks. I turn to look at him and my heart starts beating like hell.  I smile and stretch out beside him, wrapping my arms around him. "No. I have changed my mind", I say putting my nose in his hair. He smells so good, I just want to take him right here and now. My pulse accelerate rapidly, and I give him a seductive smile. "Since you got me back to be, we will not leave it anytime soon",I say kissing him 'til he breaks it, gasping for air. He smile back as I let my hands glide further down his perfect frame.

 

 


End file.
